fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tajemnica Buforda
Do domu dziadków Fineasza i Ferba przyjeżdżają przedstawicielki Ogników z Francji Brigitte Josette i Collette, aby pomóc Izabeli upolować niebezpiecznego niedźwiedzia grizzly. Buford, próbując przestraszyć dziewczęta przypadkowo odkrywa tożsamość jednej z nich. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb budują u swoich dziadków zraszacz wykorzystując system niskoturbulencyjny i specjalną grawitacje, a nienawiść doktora Dundersztyca do precli zmusza go do stworzenia Rozkrętaczo-Inatora, który rozprostuje każdego precla w Danville. Fabuła 200px|leftW domu Flynn-Fletcherów Fretka rozmawia przez telefon komórkowy, o tym że nie wychodzi z domu, ponieważ jest za gorąco i siedzi na kanapie przy wiatrakach. W międzyczasie na obozie u dziadków Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela dziękują dziadkowi Clydiemu i babci Betty Jo, za wyporzyczenie domu dla Ogników z Francji, które zamierzają zdobywać odznaki. Następnie pojawiaja się francuskie Ogniki - Brigitte, Josette oraz Collette. Izabela wita jedną z nich po francusku, a ona odpowiada jej w tym samym języku. Następnie Izabela ją pochamowała odpowadając, że przywitanie to cały jej francuski. Ogniki zamierzają zdobyć odznakę tropiciela, ale najpierw muszą ujarzmić niedźwiedzia grizzli, z którego przebrał się Buford. Baljeet przyprowadził klatkę z Bufordem w środku. Buford grając niedźwidzia rozpoznał jedną z Ogników i zasłonił klatkę płachtą. Baljeet pyta go, dlaczego zachowuje się tak dziwnie, a Buford wyjaśnia mu, że spotkał Brigitte rok temu w Paryżu. Mówi, że spotykał się z nią i nauczył się dla niej mówic po francusku. Mówi też, że jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie, to zniszczy jego reputację. Buford ucieka do lasu. Kiedy dziewczyny widzą, że Buford ucieka, zaczęły go gonić. Fineasz życzy im szczęścia przy polowaniu. Fineasz i Ferb decydują się na zabawę zraszaczami, po tym jak dodadzą im kilka ulepszeń. Następnie zastanawia sie gdzie jest Pepe.right|200px W lesie Pepe wchodzi do ciasnej kłody, gdzie jest komunikator. Zostaje poinformowany o planie Dundersztyca, którego Major Monogram nie zna, ale i tak każe mu zatrzymać go. Pepe wybiega. Monogram zaczął śpiewać, ale przestał, bo przestraszył się ćmy, która usiadła na ekranie. Baljeet postanowił zadzwonić do Buforda, aby się dowiedzieć co u niego. Buford mówi, że jest w stroju niedźwiedzia i ucieka przed stadem "francuskich maniaczek odznak". Usłyszał komentarz Fineasza i dowiedział się, że jest ustawiony na głośnik. każe Baljeetowi, żeby go wyłączył. Buford wyrzucił telefon słysząc nadchodzącą Brigitte i zaczął uciekać dalej. Fineasz pyta Baljeeta czy im pomoże przy budowie super zraszacza, a Baljeet się zgadza i odrzuca telefon. Tymczasem Pepe wchodzi do Spółki Zło Dundersztyca i widzi prrzed sobą tajemnicze drzwi. Okazuje się, że zamiast jednych drzwi było ich tam kilka, więc zanim gent wszedł do doktora, wyczerpał się rozwalaniem każdych z nich. Dundersztyc pyta go, czy się zmęczył, kiedy wciska przycisk i Pepe wpada w pułapkę- zostaje owinięty kocem. Doktor martwi się, czy Agent P nie jest zbyt zmęczony i oznajmia, że położył mu na poduszce miętówkę. Potem przechodzi do retrospekcji, która opowiada o tym jak Dundersztyc w młodości wstąpił na staż do preclowego pałacu, którego właściciel był największym preclowym czarodziejem w Druselstein- zamieniał każdy wałek ciasta w arcydzieło. Po miesiącach nauki, precle left|200px|Dunderszyuca wciąż nie miały odpowiedniego kształtu. Przez to doktor nie zaliczył stażu, dlatego do tej pory gardzi preclami i chce zniszczyć wszystko, co ma z nimi jakikolwiek związek. Gdy dowiaduje się o festynie preclowym w Danville, przedstawia swój Dewęzłoinator, który przemienia każdy precel w zwykły wałeczek. Dzięki temu chce władać nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Przygotował specjalny wykres swojego planu, jednak sam nie wie w jaki sposób go odczytać. Następnie Fineasz, Ferb oraz Baljeet budują ogromny zrsaszacz. Brigette razem z innymi Ognikami szukają right|200pxniedźwiedzia po jego śladach. Gdy łapią w końcu jego trop, zaczynają go gonić, podczas dy leci piosenka "Przed miłością czas wiać". Później Ogniki znajdują Buforda dzięki specjalnym okularom. Gdy ten widzi, że prawie go złapały, ponownie zaczyna ucieczkę. Dundersztyc zastanawia się nad swoim wykresem, aż daje sobie spokój i odpala Dewęzłoinator. Pepe dzięki miętówce przyklejonej do jego pleców uwalnia się i skacze na doktora, przez co promień maszyny strzela w różne miejsca, prostując zakręcone wcześniej rzeczy. Tymczasem Buford stacza się z górki i zauważa gigantyczny zraszacz, który zbudowali chłopcy. Gdy dziewczyny zaczynają go gonić, Buford wskakuje do wody i wchodzi na strumień zraszacza, który ciągnie go na górę. Brigette robi tak samo. Gdy juz prawie go złapała, rozpoznaje, że to Buford. Pepe owija Dundersztyca za pomocą koca, a ten trafia w inator, który ulega zniszczeniu. Maszyna ostatni raz trafia w zraszacz Fineasza i Ferba, przez co robi się prosty, a wszyscy wpadają do wody. Bridgette pyta sie Buforda dlaczego ucieka, a ten odpowiedział jej, że tyle czasu pracował nad charakterem łobuza, że jakby każdy dowiedział się co do niej czuje, uważaliby go za mięczaka. Dziewczyna mówi, że również nie chciałaby, aby dziewczyny z jej zastępu dowiedziały sie, że pociągał ją taki brutal jak on i policzkuje go. Gdy Baljeet pyta się, czy nic się nie stało, Buford z dumą odpowiada, że powiedziała, że pociągał ją taki brutal jak on. Zakończenie Fragment piosenki Przed miłością czas wiać. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki *''Przed miłością czas wiać'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Paryż, miłość i my (wersja instrumentalna)'' Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Przez kłodę. Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje *Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się dziewczęta: Brigitte, Josette oraz Collette. *Okazuje się, że Zastęp Ogników działa nie tylko w Stanach, ale też w innych krajach. *Dowiadujemy się, że rok temu Buford wyjechał do Paryża, zakochał się w tamtejszej dziewczynie i nauczył się dla niej francuskiego. *Izabela trochę mówi po francusku, ale tylko tyle by móc przywitać francuskie Ogniki. *Major Monogram boi się ciem. *Kostiumy, które miał na sobie Buford: :*Niedźwiedź :*Żyrafa :*Renifer :*Leming :*Grzechotnik :*Sęp :*Rekin :*Żaba :*Jednorożec :*Sześcio-ramienna ośmiornica :*Pepe Pan Dziobak :*Tukan :*Wieloryb Powiązanie z serią *Drugi raz w tytule odcinka znajduje się słowo "Tajemnica" ("Tajemnica sukcesu"). *To drugi odcinek z imieniem Buforda w tytule ("Wyprawa do głębi Buforda"). *Kostium niedźwiedzia zostaje znowu użyty ("Łapu Capki"). *Kostium dziobaka (dziobakowej mamy) pojawia się znów ("Kup pan dziecku cegłę", "Pepe znosi jajko", Wierz mi!). *Buford drugi raz zakłada strój rekina ("W brzuchu bestii"). *Słyszymy wersję instrumentalną piosenki Paryż, miłość i my ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). *Clyde Flynn i Betty Jo Flynn pojawiają się drugi raz w 3 sezonie ("Ostatni pociąg do wpadki"). *Drugi raz ktoś policzkuje Buforda ("Przerwa"). *Szósty raz Buford płacze ("Wyprawa do głębi Buforda", "Lemoniada", "Retrospekcja", "Skaczmy", "Koniec przyjaźni"). *Siódmy raz Fretka nie widzi wynalazku chłopców ("Wiwat, Doofania!", "Spranie mózgu", "W sam środek", "Ucieczka z wieży Fineasza", "Koniec przyjaźni", "Przeznaczenie"). *Po raz czwarty w odcinku pojawiaja się Paryż ("Kolejka", "Kolejka: Musical", "Lato to wrażeń moc"). Aluzje *'South Park -' Kiedy Ferb stara się mówić w trakcie pływania, jego głos jest stłumiony przez rurkę do oddychania. Może to być odniesienie do Kenny'ego, którego głos jest zawsze stłumiony przez kurtkę. Błędy *Oczy Brigitte zmieniają kolor na fioletowy, kiedy ta rozmawia z Bufordem. *Brigitte nie zdjęła butów, kiedy weszła do wody, aby gonić niedźwiedzia. *Kiedy Izabela mówi, że Brigitte bardzo się zawzięła, aby zdobyć tą odznakę, pozostałe Ogniki mówią "Oui"- jednak tylko usta Josette się otwierają- w tym samym czasie jej oczy zmieniają kolor na brązowy.